Photo Finish It
by Kanmeros
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and Rarity receive invitations to attend a modeling session in Photo Finish's studios.  However, it is not quite what they expected...


PHOTO FINISH IT

By

RedDragonKan

At the Carousel Boutique in Ponyville, Rarity kept working on a new design she drew a few days ago and now decided to bring her new project to life by working on the sewing machine. The machine kept sewing as her full attention was making her sweat little by little. This had to be the best of the best, and she would not allow any interference get in her way. She even let her sister Sweetie Bell go out early just so she could have absolute control of her new dress to be. She licked her lips as she was trying to add the finishing touch to the dress when a loud knock disrupted her concentration. She got so distracted that she pulled the dress to the right and the machine went on to sew over the trim line. Rarity fumed as she got up from her work station and stomped over to open the door. She thought of giving a piece of her mind to whoever dared to knock so rudely. Using her magic, she opened the door to the point it bounced on the wall, making a crack on it and glared at whoever was on the other side. The mailmare, Ditzy Doo, stood there, letter in mouth and looking as innocent as she always had. Rarity's rage dropped down at her sight and then just sighed.

"Ditzy...although I am really thankful for your services, it would be nice if you had a bit of courtesy when knocking on doors. You just made me ruin a dress I have been working for so long!"

"Apologitasions." the mailmare said, now pouting, but quickly brightened up "letter!"

"Yes, I can see that since you have it in your mouth, dear." Rarity levitated the letter from Ditzy's mouth and brought it to her attention. When she read who it was from, her eyes bulged and then stammered.

"P-photo Finish? I got a letter from PHOTO FINISH?"

Rarity slammed the door on Ditzy's face, sending her several feet away from the Boutique. The mailmare rolled until she hit a bush, stopping her. She then got up and dusted herself, giving a loud "hmph!" and then taking off in the air again. Rarity took a few breaths before opening the letter. She was so shaky, even her magic was trying hard at opening it. When she finally pull out the message, she read it all in a matter of seconds. She then calmed down and read it slowly, mouthing every word until she finished it. She raised her head and then grinned broadly. The unicorn fashionista galloped through the door and headed towards the library.

Twilight Sparkle was sipping her tea, taking a break from studying the probability of casting a spell that would multiply anything, including crops for the sake of ending world hunger. She would try that on Spike when she mastered the basic elements of said spell. For now, she just wanted to enjoy her small break and dwell on how much she adored this blend Zecora made for her. Moments later, she heard a loud belch, followed by the tiny steps of the dragon assistant holding a scroll in his claw. Twilight took the scroll using her magic and unrolled it, expecting the Princess to write to her about another lesson in magic. Twilight raised her eyebrows after noting that it wasn't from the princess, and then her face turned into a confused expression when she read what was about. Just then, she heard a frantic knock on the door. She trotted up to it and when she was about to open it, the door burst open, a white blur knocking her flat on her back. After Twilight recuperated from the sudden assault, she groaned and looked up at a very excited Rarity, holding a letter with her magic besides her face.

"Twilight! I got a letter from Photo Finish asking ME to participate in a special photo session she planned in her studio. She also stated that she handpicked unicorn mares to pose for the event! Isn't this EXCITING?"

"Um...yes, Rarity, I can think why you are excited...I got the same message from said photographer as well."

"Yes, imagine me being portrayed in the most elegant dresses by her! I just can't wait to...wait what? You did?"

"Yes. Now if you would be so kind as to get off me, we can discuss this in a more subtle manner."

Rarity gave Twilight an embarrassed smile as she got off the purple unicorn. They both sat at the table where Twilight was drinking her tea, giving a cup of it to Rarity as well. While Rarity kept talking about the greatest thing that had happened to her in all week, Twilight simply nodded and took it in a less dramatic way. When the fashionista allowed her to speak, Twilight expressed her feeling about this.

"I am really not sure why I was picked. I don't think I am considered one to be posed as a model for anything. I mean, I am not that BAD looking, but this is something that I am not sure I am willing to take part of."

"Oh Twilight, please!" Rarity said "You do have your appealing looks! Why, I must say for a mare that dwells in study rather than making her look her best everyday; you do have a nice, slender figure. Also, your color really brings out those curves."

Twilight blushed and looked aside. Rarity chuckled, taking a sip from her cup. After Twilight felt her color was back to normal, she faced Rarity once more. After a few minutes of silence, Rarity spoke again.

"So...are you willing to join me on this? Or are you going to let your own thoughts of not being model material keep you form achieving a bit of fame in magazines?"

"I...I am not sure. I think I will think about this overnight before the dateline comes up. The thought of others seeing me in a magazine is quite something I don't think I could take in."

"Well, if you make up your mind and decide to do this, take comfort that I will lend you my support all the way, no matter what happens."

"Thanks Rarity that is kind of you to say."

They both spent the rest of the afternoon discussing about what it would be like to pose for the famous photographer pony. Rarity took her leave before nightfall, telling Twilight to consider her chance in taking part of something great. Twilight Sparkle closed the library for the night and headed upstairs to her bedroom. Spike had already been sleeping in his basket, so she stepped in as quietly as she could. With a yawn, she slid into her bed and tried to fall asleep quickly. After a few hours she opened her eyes and found out she could not sleep comfortably. She sat up on her bed, thinking about the letter that was asking her to pose for the photo session. She found it odd that only unicorn mares were allowed to be picked, but at the same time she wondered if she really had what it took to be part of said session. If that photographer looked at her, would she tell her to go back home? What if she decides to accept her and start taking pictures while she model? Then what? Twilight sighed and got off from bed; walking towards a vanity mirror she recently purchased to groom herself better every morning. She looked at her reflection, taking notice of every detail on her face and body, looking around her to check if anything would look wrong to anypony who would ask her to model. She turned her body to the side to check her backside and her tail. Then she got an image of herself being featured in a glamour magazine of sorts.

"Hmm...Well...I guess this couldn't hurt me in any way I suppose...and Rarity was right, my color does seem to bring out...my curves."

She chuckled at the last word while checking her body with a grin on her face. Maybe somepony will actually like seeing her in said pictures. Nodding, she finally made up her mind and then went back to sleep without any worries keeping her from getting rest.

A few days later, Twilight Sparkle attended the building where the photo session was to take place. She noticed several unicorn mares lining up outside the entrance of Marvelous Studios, Photo Finish's personal business. She felt a bit nervous seeing all these ponies around. Some of them looked like they would fit nicely as models. Taking a deep breath, she sat down and waited for the place to open. Twilight then heard her name and turned to see Rarity walking up to her, carrying what it seemed a heavy bundle on her back. The purple unicorn trotted towards her friend.

"Rarity? What's all that you're carrying?"

"Oh, just a few dresses I will be using in the photo session. I hope I brought enough for it."

"I think you brought your entire boutique with you." Twilight joked. Rarity smiled thinly at this, not bothering to remark anything of it. They both got as near as the entrance as possible, without bothering other ponies or getting in between their conversations. Twilight noticed a familiar couple of ponies among the group, Lyra and Bon Bon, idly chatting on the other side of the door. Although she understood why the green unicorn was present, Twilight wondered about her earth pony friend being here as well. Just when she thought she could not endure a single moment in the street, the door opened and Photo Finish herself peeked out from it.

"Alright, the studio's open for you all. Pleez enter it one by one, and follow me to the studio inside in order to take your info before the zession starts."

Little by little, the ponies entered the building until Twilight and Rarity were about the last to do so. Once inside the building, Photo Finish's attendants took personal info on all the unicorn mares present before directing them to their assigned places. Once all was done, Photo Finish stepped in front of the group, and explained the situation.

"Firzt of all, thank you for attending today's modeling session. We vill begin taking photos in a few minutes, so do get comfortable while this is so. Pleez take note that we vill pick ponies at random, so don't think you are being left behind nor think that we vill ignore you. We can only take as many poniez as ve can since we have just a few photographers present. Now, does anypony present have any questions?"

"Um, I have a question," Rarity interjected, "Where should I put all my dresses to display during the photo session?"

"Oh darling, you won't need those at all!"

"Beg your pardon?"

Photo Finish took off her glasses and wiped them with a cloth from her dress. She put them back on and smiled at the white unicorn.

"You zee, this is a special session ve are making, hm...The photos ve vill take are for an adult art magazine featuring unicorn mares."

At this, most of the mares raised their eyebrows including Twilight Sparkle, who stepped up to confront the photographer about what she just heard.

"Adult art magazine? Do you mean the kind of photos you will be taking of us are..."

"Yes darling" the photographer said "erotic modeling pictures."

Twilight blanched. Her eyes became tiny dots and she felt her heart skipping a beat.

"No...nonononono. What you are asking us to do is not art, but ponygraphy! I couldn't possibly do this at all! We are leaving, right Rarity? Rarity?"

Twilight saw with concern that Rarity was deep in thought rather than finding this controversial. Her unicorn friend turned to her and flashed a smile.

"I don't know darling, I think I might actually stay for this. It sure sounds...interesting."

"What? How could you even THINK of posing in such a way for a magazine of that kind? Do you know who might watch at those photos? Do you actually want to expose yourself in such a way?"

"Ah, miss unicorn, but it IS an art!" Photo Finish told her "The art of posing in such a way that readers of said magazine can examine every part of your delicate body, tantalizing them to a degree of bliss knowing such beautiful mare unicorns exist in this world!"

"Okay, you are crazy and I am leaving" Twilight stated, then looked at her friend "With OR without you, Rarity. I can't force you to come with me, but I will not participate on this...this...controversy!"

She sharply turned and was walking away, along with a few other unicorns who found themselves agreeing with her. When she reached the door however, two burly earth ponies stood blocking the way. Twilight narrowed her eyes and her horn began glowing, trying to push the ponies away from the exit. She soon found out that her horn suddenly shorted out, sparks coming out of it as she could not use her magic. She heard Photo Finish laughing behind her.

"Oh, miss...Sparkle was it? Ve thought you and others might of try to leave here when you found out our plans. Thiz iz why I put an anti magic barrier surrounding my building as a precaution. Only that some of my own unicorn employees can still use their magic, and others like you and the rest here are useless because of it. Now, if you vill so kind as to join us back to the studio, ve have a lot of sessions to complete."

Twilight started to panic and then concentrated as hard as she could on a teleportation spell. She bit her lip hard and sweat started forming on her forehead, but managed to disappear in a flash of light when she thought she was about to pass out trying to work the spell. When she reappeared, she let out a sigh of relief but was soon in front of cameras all around her in a studio with a forest backdrop behind her. She was so worried about not being able to use her magic that her spell brought her _further _inside the building than out on the street. Soon the cameras started flashing, the ponies behind them asking her to pose for them. Twilight shielded herself from the brightness of the cameras, and then ran away from the backdrop. She passed though personnel and unicorn mares alike, not caring who she was bumping into. She was about to try to get out again that she noticed Rarity in one of the studios with a backdrop depicting roses and the unicorn posing on top of a small cushion posing in a very provocative way. She continued moving around the piece of furniture, flashing a smile while posing in various other ways Twilight never thought she could ever see her friend do. In another stage further, she noticed other mares doing the same thing including Lyra, who's friend Bon Bon kept clapping her hooves excitedly while seeing the green unicorn letting herself go. Although they were not exactly exposing themselves, Twilight's mouth dropped.

"Rarity...?"

Rarity raised a hoof to the photographer to take a break from the session and walked slowly towards Twilight, who still had her mouth open. The fashionista raised a hoof and gently closed her friend's mouth with a small grin on her face.

"Twilight, you must try out this, it will certainly do you good posing with the freedom this session is giving us. What good is to have a body if you cannot show it off?"

"Rarity...I just don't feel right about this. What would others think of me if they see photos of me doing this sort of thing? I am scared that they would think of me as a-"

"Don't say it. And no, nopony would think of you that way just because you are being in an adult session of photography. Exposing ourselves is just a way of expressing our desire to be watched. You will soon loose yourself and will not care what anypony says at all!"

"But I can't!" Twilight said, eyes starting to mist "I couldn't possibly pose in such a way, not knowing that somepony I know would see me! I can't do what you and others are doing, so I am getting out of here, one way or another!"

"Perhaps you do NOT need to perform as others are, Miss Sparkle" Photo Finish said, walking towards the unicorn "Maybe we can compromise. I promise, I vill not force you to show your body in a way you don't want to be seen like. Just give thiz a chance, that iz all I am asking."

To this, Twilight gave it some thought. She looked at Rarity and the white unicorn gave her a comforting nod. Twilight rolled her eyes and looked back at Photo Finish.

"Alright, fine. But promise me you will not make me pose in a way I will regret doing."

"It's a promise." Photo Finish said, smiling. Twilight was lead to another section of the studio with a backdrop featuring a garden. There were props of flowers and a small fountain to the side. Photo Finish lead her to the center and began explaining what she had in mind for her session.

"Okay, miss Sparkle, I vant you to lay down gently on the carpet and rest your head on your hooves, looking as adorable as you can muster. Then ve vill take it from there."

Twilight did as asked, getting as comfortable as she could while keeping a cute expression as she could. Photo Finish herself got behind the camera, and began taking photos, asking Twilight to do a variety of poses that were not as provocative as other mares have been doing. Soon, Twilight got the hang of this, and began tossing her head dramatically letting her mane float in the air as photos were being taken. She turned to the side to expose her entire body, giving a half closed look at the camera. She rolled on her backside and looked up giving a mischievous smile as more pictures were taken. It went on for a few more minutes until Photo Finish decided she had taken enough.

Minutes later, all the unicorn mares were gathered once again around Photo Finish, who was thanking them for their "willingness" to participate for the magazine. Some of them narrowed their eyes at her, seeing that they had little choice in the manner, while others were pretty content in doing something like this, including Rarity who was beaming about appearing in the magazine. Twilight Sparkle was fidgeting with a hoof on the ground making circles as she waited for the moment to be released from this place.

"Alright ladies, now we come to the part in compensating you for loaning your beautiful bodies for our cause. That, and a special edition of the magazine Shy Unicorn that vill be mailed to your homes later in the month. Said magazine will feature yourselves inside the art gallery section of it. This issue vill be for sale next month, so are lucky to check it out without having to buy it!"

Twilight sighed. There seem no way out of this, but at least she will not be seen in a vulgar way by stallions reading such thing. It could been a lot worse, maybe one of her friends besides Rarity would see the magazine...or even Celestia. How would she explain herself to her mentor? Sure, she was practically forced to do this, but she still had to deal with Celestia's disapproving reaction. Maybe she would even stop wanting any more reports from her. Twilight Sparkle was starting to panic again but soon calmed down, there was no way the Princess would even be interested in reading such things. She should be fine.

"And by the vay, her royal highness, Princess Celestia as well as her, erm, nephew Prince Blueblood vill receive a special edition of the current issue we took photos for. You vill have the honor of being seen by royalty! Isn't that vonderful?"

At this, Twilight Sparkle felt like she just shattered in pieces and was spread all over the floor. Rarity herself was fuming over the fact she was about to be seen by the worst pony she ever had met in her life. Both unicorns soon were on Photo Finish's face, screaming about what it was revealed.

"What do you mean the princess will receive a copy? That's ridiculous! I won't believe for a moment she reads such things at all!"

"I won't allow you to give that charlatan a magazine were he will see me in such way! He isn't worth my beauty!"

"Fillies, fillies, please! We cannot do anything about it. The Princess herself has been a loyal subscriber for over 10 years since the magazine circulated in Canterlot and Blueblood...well, he is just a perverted snob true, but he also provides donations for the magazine to provide adult art for everypony, we can't deny this to him as well."

At this, both unicorns let out an exasperated sigh and walked away from the studio once they finally allowed them to leave. Twilight was walking all the way with her head hung low, worried to the brim about what will Celestia think of her once she saw her in that magazine. Rarity leaned on her friend trying to lend her support.

"It will be fine, Twilight. I doubt the princess would ever read such things unless she was...well...you know."

"Don't even think of her in such ways, Rarity. Maybe she is curious about reading those magazines, but I can't help to think what she will say once she sees me on it. This is getting me highly stressed Rarity. I just don't know what to do."

"At least I doubt she will see you as a sex object. Imagine my ire as that unpleasant fellow sees me there. I don't even want to know what he does whenever he sees photos of mares in that manner."

Rarity shivered as a mental image of Blueblood holding the magazine with his magic while one of his hooves was shaking furiously below him. Twilight giggled a little to what Rarity glanced at her with a perplexed look in her eyes.

"I don't think he would even bother looking at your photos, Rarity. If anything, once he finds out that you are featured, he might just toss it aside and wait for the next issue."

"Are you implying that I am not worth being looked at?"

"What? No! Nothing of the sort. I am just saying the way he treated you and his way of thinking about other ponies of a different class might be the reason he won't even bother to see your section."

"Hm...perhaps."

Once they reached Ponyville, the two unicorns gave each other a hug and parted to their respective homes. Twilight cantered quickly to the library without stopping for anypony, just wanting to get the day over with. Once she entered her home, Spike came running at her in an excited manner.

"So how did it go Twilight? Did they made a model out of you yet?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Spike. I'm just going straight to bed."

"What? It's barely eight in the evening! You are like a night owl everyday. What's up?"

"Look, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. I just don't feel well at the moment. Night Spike."

With that, Twilight trotted upstairs and got inside her bedroom, leaving a confused Spike below.

For the next three weeks, after receiving the special edition of Shy Unicorn, Twilight Sparkle locked herself in her bedroom, refusing to come out except whenever she got hungry, and closing the library to anypony who wanted to visit it, including her friends. She also has stopped sending reports to Celestia from the night she came back from the photo session. The thought of receiving a reply from the princess proved to be too much for her to bear. Twilight got herself bedridden, enveloped in her blankets and looking miserable. This was a very bad idea after all. A knock on the door broke her fowl mood for a second, but she already knew who it was and didn't want to face him unless she was hungry.

"Twi? Come on out, you can't always stay inside over something dumb like this. You got responsibilities! And what about your friends? They might be worried sick about you."

"Don't care Spike. Just leave me alone unless I ask you to make me a sandwich."

"Twilight! I...fine."

Twilight Sparkle leafed over the magazine once more as she has been doing for the last couple of days. She found various pictures of unicorns she has seen in Ponyville and some others she never heard of. Many of them in provocative poses minus exposing themselves fully. Rarity seemed to stand out the most, her alabaster coat glistening on the flash of the photos and making good use of the prop she modeled with. Then it was her own photos. While not as enticing as the rest, they still seemed to imply more than just posing in a safe to watch manner. Twilight groaned and tossed the magazine away on the floor and laid down her head on her pillow once more. Once again, she heard a knock on the door, only this time Spike opened it and peered his head inside.

"Twilight, Rarity and the rest of the gang are here to see you."

"Ugh! I don't want to be seen! Tell them right now it's not the right time."

"So when will be the right time, darling?"

Twilight stuck her head out of the blanket and looked at Rarity who was besides Spike at the door. Twilight looked away not wanting to confront her. Rarity walked inside the room until she was near Twilight's bed and laid her front hooves on the edge.

"Look, Twilight. None of us realized how much this would affect you. I personally thought we had come up with a way to get it past us when we walked from that studio. Everypony has tried to contact you but you just kept ignoring us. Why is that? What happened to you?"

"Rarity..." said Twilight wit her eyes threatening to become waterfalls "It's just that I am so afraid of what others might see me as after they had read that stupid magazine. I am so afraid that I haven't even written anything to the princess, especially since I know by now she has read that issue. Now you all came to see me, how do you think I can muster the courage to face you all after this?"

"Stop being so melodramatic. You know your set wasn't as bad as the rest of us, and nopony is going to treat you like something they should be ashamed of. Now come on, we got something to show you."

"No."

"What was that?"

"I said no. So you can just leave and let me deal with this in my own way. You take care Rarity."

With that Twilight once more covered the rest of her body with the blanket forming a tight cocoon. Rarity narrowed her eyes and her cheeks changed to the color crimson as she gritted her teeth. Her horn illuminated the room and Twilight found herself out of her blanket prison and floating above her bed. Rarity then walked outside taking a protesting Twilight along. Once downstairs, Twilight found that the rest of her friends were waiting with anticipation reflecting on their faces. One of them, Rainbow Dash, held a copy of Shy Unicorn on her hooves as Twilight was set down gently by Rarity in front of them.

"Alright. What do all of you want. And Rainbow, I would appreciate if you placed that magazine elsewhere, I don't feel like being reminded of what happened there."

"But Twi, this is awesome! I never knew you to be a kind of model who wasn't afraid to show her body, much less in a way that isn't worth getting flustered over! I say this has made you about 20% cooler for an egghead."

"I agree..." said Fluttershy "I also saw your photos as well as Rarity's. While Rarity's made me blush quite a bit, yours were actually cute to look at. You did a wonderful job posing for that magazine."

"Ah say, ahm not too fond of these magazines, but dang it, Twi, you were fantastic on it. Even Big Mac who is a subscriber to that thing thought it were the best photos of the bunch he collects."

Twilight's eyes widened at this. "Big Mac looks at that kind of magazines?"

"doesn't every stallion?"

"I don't know what the fuss is about. Those photos show unicorns posing their bodies and everypony goes crazy about them! It's not like they see a mare without clothes everyday anyway. But I agree with the bunch, your photos were the best Twi!" Said Pinkie Pie while bouncing in place. Rarity gave a look of approval to Twilight Sparkle, who took in kind after realizing none of her friends thought ill of her modeling. Spike then got her attention by tapping on her shoulder and he gave her a scroll.

"It's from Photo Finish. She sends you an apology."

"An apology?" Said Twilight as she unrolled the letter and began reading it.

_My dear model Twilight Sparkle:_

_Although we agreed on taking photos of you in a non-erotic manner, I heard that you were having a difficult time dealing with the session you participated in. It was not our intention of making you or anypony feel bad about this, and we at our studio send our sincere apologies for the damage we caused you. If there is any way for us to compensate, please let us know and we vill do what you ask us of. Just please, PLEASE don't sue us! Ve are only doing this for the sake of art, not to degrade the female unicorn._

_With much love,_

_PHOTO FINISH_

Twilight rolled up the scroll and gently set it aside on a table. She thought about the way Photo Finish forced her to take such photos in the first place, but then she thought about the photographer's apology as the only way for her to make amends. She shrugged and turned to Spike.

"Spike, prepare a letter to the princess. I think I am ready to tell her everything."

"About that..." Spike said "I kept trying to tell you that the princess already knew about what happened and has since kept sending you letters concerned about your well being. I have a stack of them as a matter of fact, but I think you might want to read the very first letter that arrived when you locked yourself in your bedroom."

Twilight blinked as Spike handed her another scroll, one that was already opened for the looks of it. She scowled at Spike but realized it was her fault for not paying attention to him when he tried to tell her about said letters. She carefully unrolled the letter wit her eyes shut and then opened them slowly to read what the princess had sent her weeks ago.

_My dear student Twilight Sparkle,_

_First I must confess something to you. I have a subscription for the gentlecolt's magazine Shy Unicorn, have been a reader of their magazine way before you were born even. Among other hobbies that I have, enjoying the pony body in all its glory is one of them. I find it exciting that some mares have the choice of revealing their bodies in an artistic way, and I applaud them for it. Of course the same is said of its brother magazine Stallion Monthly, I do not discriminate when it comes to see the body as an art. I wish Luna would see it this way as well, I would love to share my views on this with her if she wasn't too shy to read at least one magazine. Anyway, imagine my surprise this month when not only did I see your friend Rarity featured on it, but it also featured YOU! I admit, at first I did not know how to take this, I mean, seeing you, my student for the longest of times, featured in an adult art magazine posing. But once I saw your section I was pleasantly surprised. Not only your photos weren't erotic, they were the best set of the entire magazine overall. It seems my little pony has a knack to act natural in front of the camera. I am so happy for you my dear student. You embraced the art of loving your body and showing it to everypony who reads this magazine. Good for you, you made me proud._

_PS: If Rarity asks, tell her that Blueblood __did __saw her pictures on his own copy. He is currently being treated of bloodloss when a substantial amount of it erupted from his nostrils._

_PSS: If you ever pose for a session again, even if its not for the same magazine or anything similar, I would love to see you modeling once more._

_With much love from your mentor,_

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight rolled the letter and set it besides Photo Finish's apology. She had tears running down her cheeks but a smile on her face.

"Twilight? Why are you crying?" Pinkie Pie asked "I thought everything was fine and dandy with us and the princess!"

"Oh, they are Pinkie. I am just so happy everything turned out fine after all. I think receiving such praise from the princess got into me a bit too much."

Everyone joined Twilight in a group hug after hearing this, including Spike who managed to hug her leg only. After they let go, Twilight sat down and felt much better than the last weeks she confined herself in her own room. She then turned to Rarity.

"Oh yes, the princess stated in her letter that Blueblood saw your pictures, Rarity. Guess what happened to him..."

Photo Finish was finishing her cucumber sandwich when she heard her door open to her office in her studio. She looked up to see Twilight Sparkle, looking at her in a serious manner. Photo Finish sighed and let the rest of her sandwich on her desk.

"Let me guess" she said "You are here to file a suit against us after what happened, yes?"

"Um...actually Photo Finish, I am here to start a new model session with you as the photographer. If I remember correctly, you stated in your apology that if I wanted you to make amends for what happened, you would do anything. Well, I want this."

"Reaaaaally? Vell, if dat's vhat you want dear, I can see that you get it. Vat do you have in mind? Another session for the magazine perhaps?"

"No. That was a mistake I will not repeat ever again. I was thinking more in the ways of modeling the importance of brains over physical attraction. I want to pose wearing anything that represents the intellect while holding props related to it. Think you can manage this?"

"That is a very interesting prospect my dear model. I think I can manage to do it with no problem whatsoever. However, I must ask you to do something for me if ve are going for this."

"Oh?"

Photo Finish reached inside one of her drawers in her desk and rummaged a bit. She then retrieved a pair of elegant red rimmed glasses and set them on her desk in front of Twilight. The unicorn raised her eyebrow at this.

"If you are going to look smart, you vill have to wear something that proves you are smart."

"Glasses? I don't think I need glasses to show I am smart, Photo Finish. If anything, that would make this into a stereotype."

"Perhaps so, but I believe these babies will make an outstanding job in showing just how brilliant you really are. It is for prop purposes as well. Go on, try them on!"

Twilight rolled her eyes and did as told. Once she put them on, she realized that the glasses did not got in her way of obstructing her view. It seemed that Photo Finish was right about them being used for prop purposes. Photo Finish then took out a small round mirror and showed her reflection with a grin on her face. Twilight blinked and moved her head around to see herself in different angles. The photographer pony was right...they did made her look more intellectual and attractive at the same time.

"Alright, you twisted my hoof. I'll use them!"

"Bravo! We vill start immediately."

"Right now?"

"Yes! Art cannot wait my dear model. I am getting a good feeling about this!"

Twilight Sparkle began her session modeling in any other attire professional ponies wore. From a scientist garb, to a lawyer's dress. All keeping the same set of glasses Photo Finish provided her with. Once the set was completed, Twilight requested that a copy of it be sent to princess Celestia just to see what she thought of it. In a few days after the princess received them, Twilight got a letter from the monarch requesting more of said photos not only from her, but from other mares that were an influence in female intellect. Twilight gave the news to Photo Finish who soon accepted the new trend and began hiring models to participate in modeling as professional mares in various fields. The more Celestia received sets of similar photos, the more she decided on creating a new modeling magazine just for this sort of thing and thus, said magazine was called Intellectual Mare Monthly, which featured ponies in various pictures of various professional careers that required their intellect rather than looks alone. It became a moderate success and Twilight Sparkle became a regular in modeling for it, something she now adopted as a hobby besides her studies.

THE END


End file.
